User blog:Bori Freak/iRun Away...from Love (Seddie fanfic...no ship warring!!!)
Scene 1-Right before the iOMG kiss _______________________________________ Freddie was talking to me about telling Brad I love him. Only I don't. I'm not into Brad like that...I like Freddie. But,he just wouldn't 'STOP '''about the whole Brad thing. "Look,I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there,'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But,you never know what might happen if you don't-" I'm tired of this game. In that moment,something ''glorius ''happened. I kissed Freddie. Yep,I showed my feelings just like he told me. But,somehow I knew that I made the right choice...but it just didn't feel right. Sparks. There was...sparks. After those best 11 seconds of my life,I stopped. He looked shocked. He looked...a little...''happy. "Sorry," I said. "It's cool" Freddie said,still surpirsed. What should I do know? Kiss him again? No. Don't. There was only one thing I could do. Run. I ran as fast as I can away from Freddie. "SAM!" He called,chasing after me. I saw in the alley,not far from when the kiss happened. I jumped over the garbage and pulled myself onto the roof. I looked down and saw Freddie looking for me. "Sam?" He asked. "Go away," I mumbled. But,he didn't hear me. He ran again,trying to find me. 10 minutes later,Carly found me. "Sam?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "So...you kissed Freddie?" I nodded. Wait,how did Carly ''know? "Did Freddie tell you?" I asked. "Nope," Carly said. "I watched the whole thing" She said. "Why'd you run from Freddie?" "Because...I was afraid" Carly sat down right next to me. "Afraid of what?" She asked. "What Freddie would do after the kiss" "So you ran?" Carly asked,and I knew that soon she would give me ''another ''love lecture. I nodded. "Sam...that wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe if you stayed,then Freddie would have kissed you again! But,you never know! You have many choices when it comes to love,you can either grab it when it hits you...or run. You ran once...and it's your decision if you wanna do it again...but I don't suggest that. You ran away...from ''LOVE! And now,poor Freddie is sitting in the classroom,wondering where you are! So...if you wanna stay here,alone and sad,then go to your true love,then that's your decision." Carly was about to climb down. "But,I would suggest that you go to him." And with that,she left me alone. What should I do? Hide away from love...or embrace it? 3 minutes later,I knew I made the right choice. I walked into the classroom where Freddie was. He was alone. He looked at me. "Why did you kiss me?" Those 5 words were the only thing I heard as soon as I walked into the room. "Because," I started to say. "I like you" What will Freddie say now? He smiled. "I like you,too." "You DO?" I asked. Freddie nodded. "So...what now-" Freddie walked up to me,and kissed me. 11 seconds of pure glory once again. He pulled back. "You love me?" Freddie responded with,"I always have." Then,we kept kissing. And that's how it started. Our future had started. Scene 2-Carly's room Deep in a dream. A dream of kisses,lectures,and more kisses. I awoke from that beautiful dream by Carly shaking me,shouting my name,waiting for me to come back down to Earth. "Sam,Sam....SAM!" Carly screamed. I awoke at that piercing shout. I was laying on Carly's floor in her room. Was it all a dream? Did I really kiss Freddie? "What happened at the Lock-In last night?" I asked. Carly shrugged. "The same ol' thing!" HUH? NOTHING? "Nothing happened...like kissing?" I asked. "Nope." Carly said. "Oh," I mumbled. Of coure,it was just a dream. An amazing dream. "Well,get ready. School is in 20!" Carly shouted,running down the stairs. I got up and looked at the clock. 7:25. I sighed,then yawned. Another day...another day...with Freddie having no idea that I love him. And he will never love me back. I threw on a penny tee that read:Church Pants,Freddie's favorite one. I threw on capris,and hightops. I ripped a brush threw my hair,and looked in the mirror. I looked semi-decent,but I really didn't care. I ran downstairs. "What's for breaky?" I asked. "Eggs and bacon," Spencer said,standing at the stove. "Mmm," I said,licking my lips. "Of course,the great Sam Puckett wants food" I smiled. "Yep-Yep!" I replied. "Hey,you guys wanna drink lemonade or Wahoo Pun-" Spencer began to say,but right then,a swarm of flames rose over the stove. "FIRE!" Me,Spencer,and Carly said. I grabbed a broom,and put out the fire. Spencer was out of breath."Were gonna be late for school! Bye,Spence!" Carly said,pulling me out of the apartment. And we walked downstairs,but I wasn't in a rush to get to school. Because Freddie would be there. And this game would go the same as it always did:I insult Freddie,he insults me. But why can't it be different? Why did Freddie have to have a crush on Carly? And she never even ''loved ''him...he was just bacon! Stop! Stop being mean...to Carly. I just have to wait for Freddie to see that I'm the girl for him. If that even happens. Category:Blog posts